Dungeon
The dungeon in crawl is composed of several different procedurally-generated rooms. There is always a Portal room, that will lead to the final boss, and an exit. Most floors will have a store. Every room in the dungeon has a chest, destructible/indistructible scenery, pentagrams, traps and/or red crystals. The dungeon currently has only one environment, but more are planned to be added in a future update (See Upcoming Features for more info). Rooms Portal room The portal room is easily recognizable by the circle of rock pillars and symbol on the ground. This symbol will glow blue and if the hero is level 10 or higher, the portal will send you to the final boss when activated. The symbol will change after each attempt at the boss, with one triangle in it ceasing to glow each attempt before exploding before the final struggle. If a player is level 10, the portal room will have an icon showing its location relatvie to the room the hero is currently in. The portal room will often have a few chests in the corners. Exit room The exit room will usually also be a trap or monster room. It has a trapdoor in one corner of the room that will move the players to the upgrade screen and then a new floor when walked over. Like other doors, this trapdoor will be locked if any monsters or Red Crystals are left. It may sometimes be advantageous to stay on a floor of the dungeon to open chests or visit the store if there is a clear path to them. Store Main article: Store The store is where you can use your gold to purchase weapons, spells and items. It only ever has one entrance, and will have a hammer-and-anvil sign over the doorway in the adjacent room. Room features Pentagrams A room can have anywhere from 0-4 pentagrams on the ground. When activated by a ghost, the ghost will become a monster and have a chance to kill the hero. If there are any unused pentagrams in a room, the doors of the room will lock. Red Crystals Red Crystals are usually found in rooms with traps, designed as a way to keep a hero in the room without needing monsters. Crystals will block exits to the room with smoke. Chests Chests drop a variable amount of gold when struck. There can be multiple chests in a single room. Traps Main article: Traps Scenery Destructible scenery Destructibe scenery can be destroyed when attacked. Upon destruction, they will generate ectoplasm, used by ghosts to summon slimes. Indestructible scenery Some scenery is indestructible. A few of these can be slid around the room, others are fixed into the ground. They can be used as cover for the hero or monsters. Shrines Graves *Headstones can be desecrated to receive temporarily blood-blessings *Mysterious tombstones can be activated by ghosts to powerup your next monster spawn Other Interactive Scenery *Campfire food can be eaten for health, with a slight risk of becoming sick *Fountains can be used to wash for health, with a slight risk of being poisoned *Throw some gold into a wishing well, and wish for a random blessing *Book podiums can temporarily give you a living tome *Flame and ice podiums can temporarily give you a damaging skull familiar